club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Packham
Dean Conrad John Packham was born in Bristol at Southmead Hospital on 16th October 1981. He started his cricket carerer at Chipping Sodbury C.C under 13s on 7th May 1990 at the age of 8 scoring just 13 runs and being hit for 18 runs of his 2 overs bowled. He went on to play 12 games for Sodbury under 13's with his top score of 31 not out vs Alveston C.C under 13s before moving to Hambrook C.C under 13s and Hambrook C.C under 15s where at the age of 14, scoring 34 not out in his dubut match vs Carsons C.C under 15s and taking 2 wickets for 30 runs in 7 overs. Packham played just 5 games for Hambrook before returning back to Chipping Sodbury but also joining Badminton C.C where he would play for Badminton on Saturdays playing in the Cirencester & District Cricket Association League and Chipping Sodbury C.C under 17s on Sunday Morning in a 20/20 League and then back to Badminton in the afternoon in the Malmesbury Village League. Packham played 24 games over 2 seasons for Sodbury playing 3 games in 2 days. Then Packham turned 18 and had to make a decision who to play for Chipping Sodbury C.C 3rds or Badminton C.C, Needless to say he chose Badminton and would stay there for 10 years where he would play 190 games scoring over 2770 runs for the club and bagging 7 50's and 2 100's with his top score being 104 not out vs Barnsley Beaches C.C in 2002 and taking 220 wickets with his best being 5-8 vs Didmarton C.C. In 2004 he played for Nunthorpe C.C 1sts in Middlesbrough playing 19 games for the club with an avg of 22.10 runs per innings. He then moved to Axbridge which he played for Cheddar C.C 2nds playing just 11 games for the club before joining Axbridge C.C in 2007. He was awarded Best Allrounder for 2007, and Best Batsman for 2008 along with best Batsman in 2009. Packham scored 920 runs in 2008 with 3 100s and 5 50s with an average of 70.80 and 972 in 2009. In 2009 Packham also played a few games for Cheddar C.C 4ths, where he took 9-23 vs Mark C.C and the following week scored his highest score of 112 vs East Huntspill C.C. At the end of 2009 season Packham was voted as Axbridge Cricket Club Vice Captain along with Kevin Grinstead. He was also awarded Batsman of the year for Axbridge and Player of the year for Cheddar 4th team at the end of the 2009 season. =Career Stats By Club= * Dean Packham’s career history =Former Clubs & Years= * Chipping Sodbury C.C under 13s (1990-1995) * Hambrook C.C under 13s (1996) * Hambrook C.C under 15s (1996) * Chipping Sodbury C.C under 15s (1997-1999) * Badminton C.C Saturday (1997-2004) (2006-2007) * Badminton C.C Sunday (1997-2005) (2006-2008) * Nunthorpe C.C 1sts (2004-2005) (Disbanded) * Cheddar C.C 2nds (2006-2007) * Cheddar C.C 4ths (2008-2010) * Axbridge C.C (2007-present) =2010 Mini Stat Bar= (Axbridge & Cheddar) Also See *Dean Packham gallery *Dean Packham Trophy gallery Category:Axbridge C.C Player Category:Club Cricketers Category:Cheddar C.C Player